Stuck as a Fish Mutant
by MarioDS01
Summary: Based on after the episode "Rebel without a Fin" , April is now stuck as a Fish Mutant. Now how will she go on with life this way? April X Ray


Chapter 1

As the Ninja Turtles and April O' Neil of Channel 6 news take Dr. Polidorius to the lab to make April human again, the mad doctor had a really nasty surprise. Once they made it to the lab, before anyone could force Polidorius to make April normal again, the Doc reach for a very device attached to himself that is well hidden from view and pressed a button.

The result from the button being pressed is that the machine that changed April into a fish mutant blown up in many tiny pieces. "I may have lost turtles, but I made sure there is no happy ending for your reporter friend" said Dr. Polidorius as he gave a weak evil laugh and then suddenly seemed to have fainted.

All the Ninja turtles are horrified to see what happened, and then Donatello rushed to see how bad the damage is. After a little while one of the turtles asked a question, "So how does it look Donne?" asked Michelangelo.

"This not look good guys, this machine is practically destroyed beyond repair" answered the purple masked turtle, "we will need the Doc to build us a new one"

"Actually more bad news guys" said Leonardo, "I seem the Doc is dead, he must have poisoned himself to make sure that April can't be changed back"

"Then…I'm in a lost what to do, it would take me weeks, months, maybe years to figure out how to reverse the process" said Donne, "Sorry to say April, but you may be stuck as a fish mutant for a very long period of time, maybe forever"

April looked down, depressed that she is stuck in her new form, trying to hold back her tears to keep the turtles from feeling bad for her. She does not like the idea maybe being stuck this way forever.

"You are welcome to stay with us April" offered Michelangelo.

"Thanks for the offer Mike, but I'm going to try to continue my life the best I can, maybe I can still keep my job somehow" said April unsure of herself and walked out of the lab building to Channel 6 News building to let them know what happened. The turtles headed back to their sewer home feeling bad for April and unsure what her future will hold.

"April, I can't have a stinking mutant report on a news broadcast" said April's boss.

"Just give me a chance, maybe the public could accept me this way!" said April trying to convince her boss to keep her as a reporter.

"Sorry my decision is finally, heck I don't want you to work in any department in Channel 6, so just go to your office and clean out everything, you are fired!" said the Boss. So April did what she has been told to do from her formal boss, she just hopes the Vernon is not picked as the next reporter. Now after all these years, she has to leave her job, just because she is a mutant now.

Sadly things did not get better for April O' Neil. She tried to get a new job somewhere else, even try to keep out of the General publics' eye, but all of the places refused to have a mutant work for them. To make matters worse, she hardly has money to pay for neither any food nor bills. The turtles kept offering to April to live with them, but she kept refusing their offer.

After a while April just finally gives up. She is started to get final notices from not being able to pay the bills on time and she hardly has any food to keep going. She takes out her Turtle com to speak with all the turtles. "Hi April, what's up?" asked Leo on the other end.

"Leo, I need to speak to all of you guys to let you know what is going on" asked April. Leonardo did what April told him and called his brothers and Master Splinter.

"OK, so what's going on?" asked Leo concerned.

"I want to let you guys know that I'm not going to live in New York anymore, I don't have a life here anymore" said April, "I decided to live out in the open ocean since it seems the only place I can call home, don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I'll try to see you guys once in a while, well…this is goodbye" Then April closed off the turtle com and walked out of her apartment, taking nothing with her except the clothes currently on her body.

April got to the ocean port and saw all the Ninja turtles with splitter there. Again they tried to convince her to stay with them. But she still did not want to do that and be a burden to them. So she said her final goodbye to the turtles and Master Splitter. Then she took off all her clothes since she does not need them anymore and dived into the ocean and swam out with all her might.

The formal reporter explored around the ocean for days, maybe weeks, heck she does not have a clock or calendar to keep track of time, just the rising and setting of the sun, if she sees it. She found out she can eat fish uncooked, so that helps a lot, just need to get use eating it raw and eating seaweed helps keep her veggies up.

After a while, she saw some creature see is not familiar on the ocean floor. She hides behind some rocks to observe the creature. She quickly recognized the creature is the fish mutant Ray, the first creation of Dr. Polidorius. Even though she knows he kidnapped her and was working for the mad Doc, he seemed pretty depressed. April actually felt bad for Ray and swam to him.

Ray was pretty shocked to see another creature like him, but quickly recognized her. "Oh, it's you April" said Ray sounding pretty depressed.

"Yes well hi Ray" greeted April, "So why are you do down, I thought you would like living in the ocean"

"Well April, I thought it would be nice living alone without anyone telling me what to do, but after doing this for a while, it's starting to get to me, I now feel very lonely without any to talk to" answered Ray, "So, why are you in the ocean and still a fish mutant?"

April answered Ray's question of why she is stuck as a fish mutant and how her life took a turn for the worst with losing her job, not being able to get a new one and just not able to live life with the human race. This kind of depressed Ray, but it also made him mad that a narrow-minded human would fire April just because she is a mutant.

"I can't believe your boss would do that to you, besides you use to be a human" said Ray.

"I know, but what am I suppose to do?" said April

"Well, I think you should not give up April, you can't let someone tell you what you can't do, I say you should try to get your life back" suggested Ray.

And how am I supposed to do that? I'm a mutant" said April.

"Leave that to me April, it is the least I can do to help you get your job back and maybe open the minds for the rest of the human race" said Ray.

After that both swam back to New York City to see if they can get accepted with the human race.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: So what do you guys think of this fanfic? I had this idea for a little while and just build onto it on what if April was stuck this way. Just send me any reviews, just don't flame me or anything like that. Also ideas are welcome to how to continue the story. If have a good idea how to continue it, but if you have something, sent it by PM.


End file.
